Rocking Right Back
by twilightttxxfreakkx11
Summary: Bella's changed when edward leaves, she doesn't know by who. When she awakes and roams, that's when she finds the Spencer's. Bella moves in with the Spencer's, and the become a very well known band, when the cullen's come back who get's Bella...


_**I don't own twilight, and guys, this is only out of boredom and if I don't get reviews I'm not going to finish it like the last one ? Okay. Thanks.**_

_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

_-Franklin P. Jones_

**BPOV.**

It's the 98th anniversary since the Cullen's left me. You know how human memories are supposed to fade, right? Well thanks to my lovely powers, I can remember my past as of everyone else's. Yes, I did also say powers. I have over 13 powers. It's pretty sweet if you ask me. My coven helped me discover that. My coven consists of 4 girls, and 3 guys, and that's including me.

Marisol, was changed at 34, she's the mom of our group. She's incredible, she's has dark blonde wavy hair, that goes just above her shoulders, she's very petite too. Unfortunately, she has no power. Her mate, Dean, was changed at 36, he is the dad of our family, and a very successful lawyer. His power is quite simply, he never loses arguments. So, he makes a TON of money. He's very sweet and sensitive though, he understands and accepts anyone, under any circumstance, it's unbelievable. Dean is very lanky, not too muscular, but muscular enough. He has short spiked jet black hair and is about 6'5.

My oldest sister's name is Desiree. She was changed at 19. She is tall, about 5'10, with long curly dark brown hair. She's, you could say, the mean one out of the group. If you're on her bad side, let's just say, she'll make you miserable. On her good side, you see she's very loving and caring, and so much fun to be with because she's so loud and hyper. Her power is, much like Jasper's, but to the extreme. She can focus on one person and no matter where they are, make her feel what she wants you to. Her mate, Aiden, is the exact opposite. He's the shortest boy we have, 6'0. He was also changed at 19, and looks like the surfer type. Aiden's hair is blonde and long, enough said. He's super quiet and just goes along with the ride. He's easy going and very easy to talk to. Aiden, like Marisol, has no power.

Paige is my next sister, and also my closest one. She's 18 and a ginger. Paige, like I said, is a ginger with freckles and all that jazz. She's basically the family's joke. I must say though, she takes it very well. Paige, is very lenient and optimistic. That's why we all love her though. She, also, has no power. Her mate, Kaiden, was 19. He had blonde curly hair, and was adorable, that was the only way to be able to describe him. He was crazy, and quite the prankster. He was tough, very tough. He didn't like people who messed with his family.

My baby sister, Amber, is 16. She's very high maintenance and demanding. She was a preppy cheerleader, very popular, beautiful girl. She still is. She's around 5'5. She has long, long blonde straight hair. She's pretty much shopping obsessed and designer stuff obsessed. Nicole's power is to make anyone fall in love with her and do as she says, like they're in a trace. It's quite funny on most people. Her mate, Shane, is much like her, high maintenance and demanding. He looks like a high school quarterback, dark brown hair, and very, very muscular. He is 17, and about 6'4.

I love my family dearly. They helped me through the worst times of my life. I remember like it was yesterday, when they found me in Forks.

FLASHBACK.

Crying, that's all I wanted to do. I knew what I was, and I knew I couldn't go back. I lost my reason for existence, and now my family. My life was over, I had nothing. Why? Why me? Why must the worst possible thing happen to me? MY THRIST?

Hunting wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Deer wasn't the best though, but it did help.

CRAAAAAAACKKK!

"WHAT THE HECK ?" I screamed.

"Who the hell are you?" said the first girl, for some reason I knew all about her, I just looked at her and it all came to me… weird. Her name was Desiree.

"Um, well Bella…" I said as I cried, well more dry sobbed.

"Why are you here, I think you need to leave." Desiree, I knew her name was, spat. I got up to leave. I didn't know where I was going to go.

"No! Desiree, I'll handle this, you don't have the right to say whether she goes or not, be nice." Said the oldest man, I knew his name was Dean too? How weird. He went on, "Do you have a coven or family dear?"

"Uh, no I don't have anyone." I replied.

"Well, if you want we could offer you a home and family." He said nicely, I saw the one girl roll her eyes, and the other look at me questionably. The guys weren't even paying attention. It was very uncomfortable, but I agreed. Where else would I of went?

END OF FLASHBACK.

I've been living with them for 98 years. Oh, and did I forget to mention, we're a pretty sick band.

_**Please, please, please review, 15 reviews = next chapter thanks 3(: -kenz.**_


End file.
